Iron Assassin
by Iron Assassin
Summary: This is about the story of Iron Assassin Tony Stark/Iron Man daughter. Her name is Nicole Stark. She has her own suit but also has some superpowers. In the story many other superheroes are going to be in it like of course Iron Man. Also Spider-Man, Nightwing, Ms. Marvel, and more. I do not own any of these superheroes but I did create Iron Assassin. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Tony's POV**

Waiting here for my daughter to be born is stressing me out. I am trying to clam down because I get anxiety (panic) attacks. "Mr. Stark you can come in now," said a nurse. Good I was just about to have a panic attack. I slowly walk towards the room. I walk in and see Pepper sitting up in the hospital bed holding a baby.

"Tony look at our baby. She is beautiful," said Pepper. Then a nurse came in.

"Um... what would you like to name your daughter," said the nurse. I look down at my daughter.

"Nicole Stark," I said.

"Sir, a wonderful name but there is something wrong with your daughter," the nurse said with worry in her voice.

"What is it?"

"Well I understand that at one point that your arc reactor was poisoning you."

"Yes?"

"Well even though you are now fine your daughter was affected by that. It is not going to kill her but you can't push her. Her heart will grow stronger though but for now you should watch her," said the nurse. Then she walked out of the room.

**Sorry so short but hope you like it. I also don't know if that is how panic attacks work so just pretend.**


	2. Nicole Meets Whiplash

**Nicole's POV**  
Age 8  
It was my birthday and dad was taking me to an ice rink. I never learned to ice-skate before. We were in a park with no one around because the bodyguards took everyone out. I was pretty good at skating. Dad was sitting on a bench next to his suite case, which was red and silver. I did not know why he always had it. I had a wired feeling about it, like it was something about dad I did not know. I did not want to ask about it though. I was skating for a few hours. I am sure that everyone knew we were at the park because my dad owns Stark Industries. My birthday was going pretty good until someone came. There was on a little floating thing. He had whips that looked like electricity was flowing trough them.  
"Hello, Stark," The man said.  
"Whiplash," Dad said. I suppose that was his name. What I did not under stand was how my dad knew that.  
"So is this your daughter, Stark?" He asked pointing the whip at me.  
"Don't touch her," my dad said with a stern voice.  
"What are you going to do about it?" He asked. He then lifted up the whip and whipped it at me.  
"RUN!" I heard my dad yell. I was frozen at the last second I unfroze but it was to late. I got hit with the whip in the chest I fell. That hurt really bad. I blacked out. I woke up for on split second to see a metal suit in front of me fighting, I think he is called whiplash. The metal suite got hit with the whip and then I blacked out for good.  
**-**  
**Sorry so short just had to get this chapter out there. Hope you like it.**


	3. The Secret

**Nicole's POV**  
**Age 15**  
I quickly sit up in my bed gasping for air. I had that nightmare again. The on that I got attacked by whiplash and had to get an arc reactor. I go to the edge and sit there until I clam down.  
"Are you ok?" Jarvis asks. Jarvis is the main computers to everything in my house, even my arc reactor.  
"I am, Jarvis," I say.  
"I scanned your heart and it is racing. Are you sure you are ok?" Jarvis asks again.  
"I am, Jarvis. Just a dream," I said and look down at my arc reactor, which is blue from yesterday. "Jarvis, can you change the arc reactor to red today," I ask Jarvis.  
"Yes, sir." I look down at my arc reactor which is slowly turning red. I have the same type of arc reactor my dad has but mine is more advanced, because of me being so smart. When I was ten I updated it, now the arc reactor is like a computer. Jarvis can tell me anything I need to know with the arc reactor and as you know it can change color. When I first tried it, I took out my old arc and put in this one. My body did not accept it and so I almost died but my dad saved me. I tried one more time and it worked. I always ask my dad to try the new arc but he says he does not want to try is because he has a lot of memories with his arc. I know the memories are about because he is Iron Man. He has been Iron Man my whole life but I did not know until age eleven with the help of my arc. I get up and start to get ready for the day. I look down at my arc while grabbing my clothes and remember the day I found out about my dad.  
**Flash Back**  
**Age 11**  
"Okay. We are leaving. Be good," My mom/Pepper Pots said.  
"Ok," I said. Then I heard the door close. "Yes home alone. Ready to hack into dad's stuff today, Jarvis," I said while looking down at my arc.  
"Well, you father will be mad at me if I allow you to do this," Jarvis said.  
"Come on. My dad does not let me do anything online because he is worried about something. So we agreed that I can hack into his stuff so I can go online," I said.  
"This is different. You want to go into his files and see what he is up to," Jarvis said.  
"It is the same thing we always do," I said.  
"No. You want to find out what he is always doing in the basement," Jarvis said.  
"Jarvis, you know I am going to do it anyway. So you might as well just say yes," I said.  
"Fine," Jarvis said. I then go walk down stairs to the main computer and start working my way into my dad's files. I finally get in and see two files one is named Marvel the other is DC. I first go into Marvel and see some files with weird names on them like Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, The Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Spider-Man, and more. I go to the Iron Man one first. I start to read. It says that this is a superhero. Most likely there all are. I keep reading and see the secret identity. I read and it says Tony Stark. It at first does not get to me but then BAM. That is my dad's name. He is a superhero. I then go to all the other files and read. I finish and got to DC file. It is the same thin like Marvel but with superheroes like Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Robin, Nightwing, and more. This is very interesting…  
**Meanwhile at a restaurant**  
**Tony's POV**  
Pepper and I are eating when my phone starts to vibrate. I looked at my phone and it was a message from the main computer at home with all my stuff. I read the message and it was from Jarvis warning me about…. WHAT NICOLE….. Nicole is hacking it to the main computer she is not suppose to know who my secret, well not a secret from most people but she should not know. "Pepper, Nicole is hacking into the computer," I said to Pepper.  
"She does it all the time," She said.  
"WHAT…. Never mind, she is hacking into the files with ALL the superheroes."  
"We should go then. You owe me some dinner though," She said.  
"OK. Lets go." We leave and head home. We get home and I ran downstairs to see if it was true that my daughter was hacking into my computer. I knew she was smart but wow. I go to the main computer and see her reading the files.  
"Nicole, what are you doing," I said and she quickly turned around.  
"Um… just reading files."  
"What did you read?" I asked.  
**Nicole's POV**  
"Dad are you Iron Man?"  
**Back to the present**  
Yep. After that my mom and dad got into a fight about should they lie or not. My mom being on the side to tell and my dad not. My mom won and now I know that my dad, Anthony Edward Stark, is Iron Man.

**-Hope you like. Happy 1st of August.**


	4. Author's note

**I am so sorry but I was going to put a new chapter today but everything was deleted. Not just this story but a bunch more I was working on. I am sorry about this but I will try to write as fast as I can to get a new chapter up. **


End file.
